


you don't want me, yet you've got me

by ddeulgi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, guess who's going to hell, icb i wrote this, pinkwoo r nasty, the rest of u are going to church for a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeulgi/pseuds/ddeulgi
Summary: Enemies with benefits? Something like that.





	you don't want me, yet you've got me

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously sweating* i ddidnt mean for it to be like this
> 
> cross-posted on aff

Here’s the cold, hard truth about high school girls: they're the worst. It's all about the social hierarchy, sucking up to teachers non-stop, and becoming the kind of girl everyone really hates but can't help to love at the same time. They've all got the same cotton candy grins and buttered-up attitudes toward everyone and anyone — all of it for a mere social standing that's good enough to make them noticeable, and when they're noticeable: they're desirable for everyone, for all sorts of boys (and girls). But all that sucking up and spreading around all that plastic friendliness gets tiring. You win some and lose some, right? You can't love and please everyone. Contrary to the annoying shows of mocked up smiles that scream everything _but_ genuine, high school girls are quite literally monsters in the bodies of adolescent eighteen-year-olds.

But here's the best part, all that high school drama that everyone always talks about: high school girls hate nothing more than... well, other high school girls.

That's just kind of how it works. Girls hate competition. Really. They can't stand the thought of someone being prettier, cuter, smarter, or just generally better than them. High school girls are all after that popularity factor after all; appearance gets you there — you've got to be hot, and when you are, you've got to be hotter than the rest. Which is why most teenage girls get green-eyed jealous of each other and just shit on each other. All the time. Mostly in secrecy, of course. There's still a reputation to uphold, but sometimes that still doesn't really stop the spreading of gross rumours and all the slander written on the walls of the girls' bathroom.

High school girls are something that's akin to wolves, teeth always bared and jaws always snap-happy. Zhou Jieqiong is anything _but_ an exception.

Frankly speaking, it isn't her fault her face looks like this and she's a total bitch. Okay. Maybe the bitch part is her to blame, but really. That's kind of what happens when her once-in-a-blue-moon-selcas get more than a thousand likes and the anonymous haters at school keep commenting petty shit like she doesn't know it's them. Pretty people, much like normal people (surprising, right?), can only take so much. Generally, she's a very regularly sized, well-liked bitch, so it doesn't really matter that much in the long run. She's the type of girl that wears her skirt two inches higher because screw the dress code and she likes her knee highs and oxfords starched and steamed on the regular because wrinkles are not a word in her dictionary. Teachers seem to enjoy her endless ass-kissing even though they don't know it's such, and she's got a generally favorable reputation if you don't count all the handful of other popular girls that are unnecessarily envious. Not everyone can be as pretty as her after all. No one's going to deny that she has a face that most girls want (to tear off) and all the boys want to kiss. You either hate her or want to be her. There's hardly any in-between.

And it's easy to assume that Jieqiong doesn't get jealous of others. Well, unless you're Jung Eunwoo.

Jung Eunwoo is a name that might actually make her throw up on the spot at the mere mention of it and honestly speaking, Jieqiong just really, _really_ doesn't like her. They've known each other for a long time through mutual schooling, and if the circumstances were a bit different, maybe they'd even be equally bitchy friends. But probably not because Jieqiong can't imagine a life where she doesn't feel the need to gag at the presence of the said girl. Here's the thing about Eunwoo: Jieqiong is inexplicably, childishly, irrationally, and _stupidly_ jealous of her in all of the worst, mean girl kind of ways. She doesn't know how or when it started — it could've been that one time in fifth grade when the whole class picked Eunwoo to play the lead in their spring musical (Jieqiong's a shit singer, but still, it would've been nice to be picked because the lead has to be pretty, right?), or maybe it was that one time Eunwoo got one point higher than her on their Chemistry exam which ended up being the highest grade in the class and everyone praised her like she was the next Einstein, or it might be even that one time her ex-boyfriend said something off-handed and careless about Eunwoo being prettier than most girls out there. (Needless to say, she dumped him on the spot and his dick wasn't sucked for at least five months because she was petty enough to say he had herpes. Oops. Slip of the tongue) — but in short, she _hates_ her. And thankfully, the feeling is mutual.

Everyone _always_ calls her pretty and she might even be giving Jieqiong a run for her money, but she doesn't see it. One time Eunwoo came to school with her newly dyed hair in sophomore year that only looked like attention-seeking and a shit ton of regret in Jieqiong's eyes. She didn't really understand the girl's need to kill off the little remaining brain cells she had left with all those chemicals, but each to their own, right? And not to mention, Eunwoo's also got eyes too big for her already huge face and a forehead that looks like it could host an airstrip on it. There's just no way in _hell_ she's on the verge of stealing Jieqiong's unofficial "prettiest face" title she's won fair and square in sophomore year! (It was only a Twitter poll, but she won anyway! With 68% no less!)

(She's not going to comment on anything else about Eunwoo's less-than-attractive face because the only thing left is her mouth and Jieqiong has nothing to say about that other than the fact that it's good at what it does between her legs. That's it).

Class is a snooze fest and Calculus was Jieqiong's favourite subject once in the year of never. She doesn't know how the teacher can talk on and on about integration without falling asleep just from hearing his own voice, but she decides a little too quickly that she can't do this anymore and resorts to the worst thing she could ever do in class: mess with Eunwoo. They might hate each other to hell and back and would probably attempt to murder each other on the spot, but class is the only place they _can't_ stir shit because neither of them wants to go to the principal's office. She's lucky and unlucky enough to sit right behind Eunwoo; not only is the girl a teeny tiny bit taller than her when they're sitting; Jieqiong garnered a habit of slouching from sleeping in class a little too often. But she doesn't get caught! Much! Nonetheless, the sight of the other girl just irritates her to no end for absolutely no reason. Which gives her a perfect opportunity to mess with the girl because she probably can't retaliate without actually wanting to get kicked out of class. And Jieqiong hasn't really had the chance to take her daily dose of watching-Eunwoo's-face-scrunch-up-in-the-beyond-ugly-way-it-does, so here's a good chance for that.

What she plans to do isn't much, considering they're only fifteen minutes into the lesson, but she's a cookie cut high school girl and this is as mean as they get during class. With a tiny piece of paper ripped from the corner of her notebook, she scrawls a sloppy note on it:

_get rid of that big ass head of urs i cant see the board :)_

There's a brief moment where she surveys her surroundings; the teacher's drawing a graph on the board, Nayoung to her right is drooling all over her textbook and Chaeyeon off to the left is... actually paying attention to class and scribbling notes. She doesn't know what Eunwoo's doing — probably also paying attention, knowing her kiss-up ass — and she could literally care less, so with an inaudible snort, she reaches up to give the girl a pretty firm tug to her hair like it's nobody's business and tosses the folded note onto her desk with shitty accuracy, but it still gets there. It's a lot weaker than she would've preferred, but then again, she's in class and caution needed to be taken.

There's a small sound, equivalent to that of a hiccup, that escapes Eunwoo's lips and goes unnoticed, but then it gets quiet sans for the teacher's endless droning. Jieqiong almost boos out loud at the other girl's terrible reaction.

It takes a couple minutes, but then a note is thrown back at her, almost hitting her square in the face.

_fuck off_

In purple pen, Eunwoo's disgustingly neat handwriting pisses her off just a little bit. Who the hell scribbles profanity so nicely?

This time, Jieqiong doesn't even bother to send a note back. Note passing is disgustingly cliché and Jieqiong prefers not to feel like she's reenacting a high school romance with the girl she'd rather write death threats to. With a scowl, another couple glances to her left and right, there's a couple locks of Eunwoo's hair gathered in her hand once more and she pulls.

Chaeyeon catches her this time, even makes time to give her an unsurprised, but disapproving look in the midst of her note-taking. Jieqiong only sends her smile, all teeth, that only meant one thing: trouble.

There isn't a sound that comes from Eunwoo herself, but there is an awfully loud page turn and Jieqiong's lips press down into a thin line.

Her hand raises again, takes hold of some hair, and she pulls. A little bit harder this time.

Still no reaction.

Repeat.

Eunwoo immediately stops penning down notes, and it takes a good minute or so, but the girl shoots up so fast from her seat that the back of her chair hits the front of Jieqiong's desk. The teacher stops talking and everyone's attention turns toward Eunwoo. Even Nayoung wakes up from her nap, looking at the girl in confusion with a wrist against her mouth to wipe away her drool. Jieqiong sucks in a breath of satisfaction, sitting back in her seat as she eyes the girl's back with anticipation.

"Miss Jung, what are you doing?"

She hears Eunwoo inhale sharply. A smile cracks on her face.

Eunwoo merely turns around and faces her, not a single ounce of amusement on her face, unlike Jieqiong who's only sporting the best shit-eating grin possible. This isn't the first time Jieqiong's seen her mad, far from, and she is more than likely the reason Eunwoo ever gets mad in the first place — her cheeks flush through with something like looks a lot like Jieqiong's favourite shade of anger and her brows furrow and of course it's a look that makes her so disgustingly sexy.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Miss Jung." The teacher's voice hardens. "Is there something wrong?"

Jieqiong feigns innocence, head tilting to the side. "Mine?"

"Bitch, you know what you did!"

"Miss Jung!"

"She pulled my hair." Eunwoo turns back to the teacher, pointing an accusatory finger back at her. "Multiple times. She seriously—"

"Hair pulling?" she cuts the girl off, brows raising and her lower lip jutting out the slightest. She throws a look over to Chaeyeon who only lets out a small laugh. "That's something first graders do. Don't you think it's time to grow up, _Miss Jung_?"

"We are in high school, ladies," the teacher says before Eunwoo can bite back, obviously annoyed by the interruption. Not worth his paycheck or time to handle petty high school girls. "Apologize to each other and sit back down."

Jieqiong snorts, "Sorry you thought I pulled your hair and you had to act like a bitch about it."

"Okay. Listen here—" and Eunwoo doesn't even finish her words, wasting absolutely no time to lean over Jieqiong's desk and grab the girl by the collar.

"Fuck!" Jieqiong yells out, trying to get the girl's hands away from her. "Get off of me!"

The class instantly grows in volume, some chanting "fight! fight! fight!" and others whipping their phones out to record the whole fiasco. Chaeyeon, on the other hand, leans back to confirm a bet with Yebin, handshake included. Fifty bucks if Eunwoo finally loses her shit and delivers a good punch across Jieqiong's face.

Nayoung, despite probably still clouded by sleep, is the first one to get up and intervene. She's always been the pacifist in their little group of friends-but-not-Eunwoo-and-Jieqiong, the only one to shut the both of them up when they get into yelling matches across the lunch hall or stop any further violence when they get a little physical over a stolen milk carton. And even though she's half awake, she still manages to pry Eunwoo's hands off of Jieqiong and keep the two at a can't-murder-each-other-just-yet distance.

"Are you kidding me, Jieqiong?" Nayoung doesn't look particularly happy, and Jieqiong shrinks a little on the spot.

"Jung! Zhou!" The teacher stomps over, forehead creased and a finger angrily shifting back and forth between the both of them. "You two," he barks, face red. "Out! Now! Mr. Han will be waiting for you."

Eunwoo gives her a look with a whole lot of angry and maybe a sliver of murderous intent before she storms out. Jieqiong merely fixes her collar, sends Chaeyeon a shrug and Nayoung an apologetic frown, and turns on her heels, following the other girl out.

She barely even makes it past the classroom before Eunwoo barrels back at her and forces herself into Jieqiong's personal space. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You mean you? Who was the dumbass that attacked me in class?"

"Pulling my hair? Seriously? Aren't you the one who's five?"

"I was bored," Jieqiong smirks in a way that makes Eunwoo want to punch her. "God, seriously. Get away from me. Your face is way too ugly to be this close." Her palms splay out in front of her, motioning for Eunwoo to take a couple steps back. Or as many needed as long as she wasn't in Jieqiong's space. "I got my ass busted because of you last week. It's revenge, _bitch_ ," she continues on. "You don't get to get away scot free."

Eunwoo doesn't say anything, but she does push Jieqiong. And Jieqiong _knows_ she's much more mature and she shouldn't be reducing herself to Eunwoo's first-grade ways, but it still doesn't stop her from pushing back.

"You wanna go? Right now?" She questions with another shitty smile and Eunwoo shoves her again. "After your star student ass got kicked out of class?"

Eunwoo reaches out to push once again, but Jieqiong is faster than her, promptly taking a hold of her tie and pulling the girl much closer to her, foreheads almost touching and noses barely bumping. "Touch me again. I dare you." Her teeth bares, and the other is hardly fazed despite the sudden lack of distance between them.

"What are you gonna do?" Eunwoo taunts. "Get me in trouble? We've already got a one-way ticket to the principal. I'm sure Mr. Han will be _ecstatic_ to see you there twice."

A low growl vibrates at the base of Jieqiong's throat. There's a whole minute of generous staring, Eunwoo's brows furrowed in the ugly way it does, and less than half a dozen centimeters between them. She swallows, tries to ignore the way Eunwoo smells like strawberries because she really, really loves strawberries but Eunwoo is her enemy and she can't be smelling her enemy up or even thinking she smells good in the first place.

"Fuck you," Jieqiong breathes out.

Eunwoo licks her lips and chooses the wrong (or right?) time to get snarky. "Don't you want me to?"

A puff of defiance swells in her chest and Jieqiong grips her tie a little bit tighter. Eunwoo expects to get slapped, pushed back, or even headbutted, but not this: Jieqiong's hard gaze shifts away from her eyes to her mouth, pupils following the movement of her tongue across her own lips. A pause. Then there's a hard yank to her tie, and instead of being shoved to the ground, Jieqiong drags her closer and crashes their lips together, rough and frantic.

She's not entirely sure what her issue is — why she went ahead and _kissed_ Eunwoo — but she's mad and a little bit disorganized; she just hates Eunwoo so fucking much, and that's got her entirely a lot too bent on kissing Eunwoo hard enough so she gets a real good idea of what burning hatred really tastes like.

Eunwoo makes a sound, somewhere between a yelp and a whimper, and Jieqiong's front teeth are quick to sink down into her lower lip a little too harshly. They're messy: lips against each other's sloppily, tongues already tangled, hands everywhere but themselves, and there's way too much teeth clashing and too little affections in their actions to be even considered kissing.

"Shit," Eunwoo manages to breathe out against Jieqiong's mouth, sucking on the swell of her lower lip before she pulls away just the slightest. And then she's waltzing them off to the side, lips now up against Jieqiong's neck, until the girl's back ends up pressed to the wall.

"Eunwoo, _f-fuck_ ," she gasps out, hands fisting at the material of Eunwoo's uniform when she feels tongue against skin. "He—here? Are you— _fuck_ ," Eunwoo's teeth scrape against her pulse point and Jieqiong feels like she's already using too much brain power to just talk.

"You're crazy," Jieqiong finally forces out in between heavy breaths. "In— in front of the classroom?"

"Do you," Eunwoo nibbles at the spot — right under the bend of her jaw — that she, quite literally, falls apart at. Jieqiong bites back a sound, "have any other ideas?"

Jieqiong's hands find their place on Eunwoo's shoulders and she almost reluctantly pushes the girl away. "You get off on the idea of someone catching us, don't you? Fucking freak."

Eunwoo only presses herself closer than before, and Jieqiong finds her hips twitching out of instinct once her body makes contact with the other's. "Wouldn't _you_?" Eunwoo gets particularly touchier when her libido's on the rise; her hands bracket Jieqiong's hips, slides down, and gives a handful of her ass a rough squeeze. "You'd want the entire class to hear, huh? About how much the girl you _hate_ fucks you the best? How about Chaeyeon? You want your best friend to hear you, begging, crying to be fucked like the little bitch you are?" A beat. "Nayoung? You want her to hear you screaming, don't you, you want her to hear you moaning _my_ name? You want her to know that my tongue's _in_ you, fucking you so well that you can't even remember your own name?"

Jieqiong moans even though she hasn't done anything, and she grins wolfishly, fingers pressing into the flesh of Jieqiong's ass. "Look at you. Gonna come just from me talking?"

Her stupid grin is immediately wiped off by Jieqiong's mouth, who gets too impatient to verbally reply. She kisses her, _real_ kissing this time, deeply, tongue sliding past her lips and rubbing along hers, before she pulls away, and then kisses her again. Jieqiong tastes like peaches and crème lip gloss, and it's sticky and so good in a way that makes Eunwoo want to kiss it all off.

And when they pull apart, Eunwoo's tongue peeks out the slightest between bruised tiers as her chest heaves up and down to clear her oxygen debt and Jieqiong swallows thickly, trying so, so hard to ignore the heat building up between her legs from _all_ of this.

"Come with me," she says suddenly. She doesn't waste any second, grabbing the girl's wrist and immediately rushing down the hall.

"The hell?" She hears Eunwoo grumble behind her. "I am _not_ going in the art room again. You had me washing paint out of my hair for at least a week."

"The silver was ugly," she says. "The blue made it better."

"You are the last person I'd ever talk to about hair," Eunwoo states, and Jieqiong knows it's just to piss her off. "Do you not remember that disappointing shade of puke you had in sophomore year?"

Jieqiong keeps uncharacteristically mum, ignoring that jab about her hair. Honestly, she liked it. And she even thought she looked pretty hot with it. (Nayoung said it looked good on her, too, so that _has_ to mean something). To hell with Eunwoo's words — she was no better when she went silver either.

The growing slick between her thighs is getting irritating the more they walk, and Jieqiong trashes her plan last minute, ducking into the nearest bathroom with the girl in tow.

Eunwoo doesn't seem to have any objections, already stumbling into one of the stalls and slamming it shut with Jieqiong shoved up against the door, lips slotted hers, harsh and wet, and hands already pulling the hem of her oxford out from under her skirt. They pull apart completely when Jieqiong cards her fingers through Eunwoo's hair, fingers cradling the back of her head almost affectionately, and the girl moves downward in succession, open-mouthed and teeth-ridden kisses pressed to her jaw, throat, and the curve of her neck.

Jieqiong moans, low and throaty, and Eunwoo (although she would never _ever_ admit it) swears she's never heard any sound prettier than that.

"I was going to go to that empty Biology room but," she tugs the girl even closer (as if that was even possible anymore), breathless, and forcibly slots one of Eunwoo's legs between her thighs in attempt to relieve some of the ache. "O-oh— _oh_ , god, that... that— the walk's too far."

She feels the tips of Eunwoo's fingers slip under the waistband of her skirt, and the girl grumbles when she feels a second one underneath. "Really? Out of all days possible, you chose _today_ to be decent."

"Shut t-the fuck up," Jieqiong's arms find themselves hooked around Eunwoo's neck, whimper in the back of her throat and head thrown back as the girl sucks lightly on a particular spot on her neck. "I don't wear anything underneath _once_ , and that's all you ever bitch about."

"No marks," she adds a beat later, voice low. "Chaeyeon bugged me for two weeks last time."

Eunwoo's reply is mocking, muffled and hummed against her skin:

"Seems like you're bitching about something that happened once, too."

Jieqiong scoffs. Eunwoo lets her teeth graze against skin once more before her fingers slide up to tug at the girl's collar.

Jieqiong's tie is the first to go, undone sloppily and left draped around her neck. Eunwoo presses into her a bit more when her hands skate up her sides, under her skirt and over her ass first for yet another squeeze, and then her fingers are fumbling with the buttons of her uniform.

"Can you, I don't know, not," Jieqiong growls when Eunwoo's working a little too impatiently at the buttons of her shirt. She's basically on the verge of ripping it apart because she has no time for this shit. This is the only impractical thing about buttons: they aren't necessarily hard to undo nor should they take long, but unless there's a need for them to come apart quickly, then they become the most infuriating thing on Earth. Eunwoo finds herself hitting this point more than she needs to, especially whenever she's trying to hurry up and get Jieqiong off before the next bell rings. "I had to buy at least two new shirts because of you. Calm it the fuck down."

"Shut up." Eunwoo's front teeth worry themselves down on her lower lip (it should be Jieqiong's teeth there, but whatever), and clearly out of frustration at the last two buttons of Jieqiong's button up, she does exactly what Jieqiong says _not_ to. The sound of two buttons dropping against the linoleum floor beneath them rings out clearly mere seconds later, and Jieqiong's lips twist into a nasty scowl when she hears it.

"Fucking hell, I told you not to!" Jieqiong snaps indignantly, trying to shove Eunwoo away in a fit of anger. "That shirt was expensive and now I have to—"

Eunwoo shuts her up before she can continue anymore, a "tuck it in, you whiny bitch, I'll buy you a new one later" drowned out against Jieqiong's mouth. Eunwoo's hands are warm against her hips, palms dragging up to her ribs, and then she's forcing Jieqiong's bra up. It doesn't even take a second later — Eunwoo sucks on Jieqiong's tongue one last time, and then she's already dropping kisses to the tops of Jieqiong's breasts before closing her mouth around a nipple, rough. Jieqiong can't avoid the hushed moan that rises from her throat at the pleasure, and her hands claw down Eunwoo's back, fingers digging into the fabric of the girl's shirt.

"Goddammit," Jieqiong murmurs breathlessly, hands then moving up to find themselves in Eunwoo's hair. She pulls, partly out of impulse, partly on purpose. Eunwoo, however, merely hums, satisfied. "You went off in front of the whole class when I pulled your hair earlier, but who's the one getting off on it now? You actually like it, don't you?"

Fistful of golden locks in her hand, Jieqiong tugs again, head lolling back against the door and a low moan working its way through her throat. "You dig that painful shit, huh?" Another pull. "Maybe that's why you did that, so you could—"

Jieqiong feels teeth and she shuts up immediately. Eunwoo's tongue swirls around in varied successions, leaving Jieqiong panting before she releases the perky bud with a satisfying pop. She wastes no time with the other one, latching on with her lips and tongue drawing slow circles around the nub until it was equally pert and pleasured.

And then Eunwoo's teeth drag across her skin, catches at her nipple, and it feels way too good for Jieqiong to complain about. She's nipping and tugging at flushed skin hard enough to goad a couple whines and jerks and it's just real fucking great, how responsive and sensitive the girl is. Jieqiong's smaller than her, but that doesn't mean her tits are any less nice; they're soft, pretty and pale in contrast to the angry red teeth marks Eunwoo leaves in her skin. And the way Jieqiong squirms makes her feel good, real good because _she's_ the one getting her all hot and bothered — Jung Eunwoo, Jieqiong's acclaimed arch-nemesis from forever ago, the one who pisses her off just by breathing, and also the girl who (hate) fucks Jieqiong better than anyone else.

"Hurry up," Jieqiong forces out, hips rolling experimentally against Eunwoo's leg once. There's a shudder, a sharp intake of breath, and a groan Jieqiong leaves at the base of her throat, soft and restrained.

"What do you want?" Eunwoo licks a stripe up to her collarbone, nips and bites at the skin there until it's red.

Jieqiong doesn't say anything else because she knows a bit too well that Eunwoo knows _exactly_ what she wants, so her hips move instead, rubbing right down on Eunwoo's thigh.

Instead of fingers slipping under her skirt, Eunwoo merely presses her leg against her a bit harder. Jieqiong's mouth drops slightly at the sudden pleasure that shoots through her veins and her hips rock once, twice, and then she's dragging herself over Eunwoo's thigh long and slow. This is when she gets a little more vocal with her sighs and breathy whimpers, when she can't contain the noises any longer — it just feels so good; the rough friction is _almost_ just enough to force her over the edge, but not quite yet. Her back arches, thrusts a little more frantic, and Eunwoo's hand moves down to follow the curve of her spine lightly.

"Fu— _uck_ ," she forces out. Head against the stall door, throat bared, her hips start jerking hard against Eunwoo's leg.

Eunwoo will never ever admit it out loud but this is when Jieqiong is the prettiest: skin flushed unevenly from the cheeks down, tongue lolled at the corner of her mouth, and a multitude of obscenities dropped from her lips as her hips rock in shaky intervals. It's so filthy, Jieqiong's heavy panting and the way Eunwoo can _hear_ her slick against her leg, and she likes it a lot more than she should.

There's a palm pressed against her hips to lessen her erratic bucking, and Jieqiong whines out of absolute irritation when Eunwoo moves her leg away. "What the fuck! I was g—"

Jieqiong sounds like she's about to cry with the way she's whimpering, hips still somewhat jumpy and riding off on nothing, and that definitely doesn't wipe off the nasty grin on Eunwoo's face, nor take out the bite in her voice. "Aw, you dirty slut, were you really just gonna come from fucking my thigh? Gonna cry now because you couldn't get yourself off fast enough? C'mon, I didn't even do anything yet."

There's a hand that slips under Jieqiong's skirt, palm warm against her ass and then her inner thigh and her legs ease spread easily and a little bit too readily. She's hot and so turned on and just dripping so much for Eunwoo right now and she knows Eunwoo can feel it when she hums, pleased, and her fingertips threaten to slip right in from the side.

It makes her feel smug, how wet Jieqiong is, and _she_ is entirely the reason why.

Eunwoo's thumb presses firm against her through her panties and her hips buck so hard and so high that Eunwoo has to press her own against her's just to keep her in place. "Shit, okay," she breathes out, digs her hipbone painfully tight to Jieqiong's heat and grinds against her the slightest, just to see what kind of pretty noises she could draw out of Jieqiong this time.

Jieqiong trembles, mewls in the back of her throat, and then she's pleading, mouth agape and eyes glazing over at the way Eunwoo's hips are working against her. It's a look that Eunwoo likes on Jieqiong — how fucking needy she is for her, how she swears she hates her so, _so_ much, but here she is, red-faced and whining and crying to be fucked so, _so_ bad.

A little part of her inside tells it doesn't feel right, how she can gaze into Jieqiong's eyes and catch the want and need and all the cloudy lust she has for her. They're definitely not friends, not with the way Jieqiong always wants to knock the stupid smiles off Eunwoo's face or how Eunwoo always makes crude remarks and wants one up her all the time. There aren't any feelings, none of that "hate-burned-out-into-love" kind of bullshit; they're all about who can get each other to come the fastest and then they're back to shitting on each other's lives like nothing happened, like Eunwoo's never had her head between Jieqiong's thighs and Jieqiong's never gotten Eunwoo off in the middle of a research period with their classmates _right_ there. They're not anything (but they're certainly _not_ nothing either).

Jieqiong's not even into girls. And Eunwoo's definitely _not_ into Jieqiong, yet she's got her fixed against her, all twitchy and hot and wet. She'll deal with the morality of all of this later, and whatever repercussions come with fucking the girl you hate the most. Angry _and_ impatient isn't the prettiest look on Jieqiong.

"Come on, fuck me already," Jieqiong manages, tries to rock her hips to force some much-needed friction, "you piece of shit."

Eunwoo hums, amused at the way she still somehow finds the time to insult her, but her hand shoves itself into her panties anyway, fingers immediately cupping the girl. Jieqiong gasps and her hips jerk, jumping at every small shift of Eunwoo's fingers. She's trying so hard to get her to touch her the way she wants her to, to thrust her hips hard enough so her aching heat _might_ be lucky enough to brush against Eunwoo's fingers.

"I got it," Eunwoo says in a way that seems a little too affectionate, but then she's trailing her lips down her throat and rubbing three fingers against her clit quick and hard and Jieqiong forgets about it entirely.

The sounds Jieqiong makes are gross — strangled and shaky — and Eunwoo can't get enough of it. She presses harder, rubs faster just to make Jieqiong gasp a little louder. It sounds so obscene, how the bathroom stall keeps all of Jieqiong's noises contained, loud and clear for only Eunwoo to hear, and she takes all of it with a naughty grin, pressed right up against Jieqiong's ear.

"I hate you," Jieqiong hisses. It's supposed to sound like she means it, maybe a little mean and threatening, too, but it's anything but with the way Jieqiong's whimpering. Jieqiong feels like she's been bundled up too tight, her nerves extra sensitive whenever Eunwoo's fingers move the slightest and it's pissing her off so much, how she _can't_ get herself off to forced friction. "If you're just gonna fuck around like this," a pause, a drag of breath when Eunwoo's finger slips a little too far back, "I'll fuck _you_ up instead."

Jieqiong doesn't even have to ask anymore — or, in her case, demand — and Eunwoo slides two fingers back, avoids her sensitive nub and rubs around her once, twice, and then she's got two fingers, knuckle deep in her and Jieqiong jerks so abruptly, legs shaking so hard that the stall door behind her rattles, cries out so loud that Eunwoo has to kiss her to keep it down.

It's clumsy, hungry, and Jieqiong's teeth find purchase in her lower lip again. She pulls, hard, and Eunwoo works her fingers a little faster, thrusts a little rougher and the pad of her thumb rubs against her clit, purposely slow but hard. Jieqiong can't help the shameful noises that drop from her throat, a name that she shouldn't be calling out left on her lips when she gapes at the pressure of two fingers and a thumb that just won't stop teasing.

Fingers rake down Eunwoo's back, and her knees shake, grows wobbly and weak when Eunwoo hits a spot that has her forcing up a choked cry, muffled by the shoulder of Eunwoo's shirt, but she's almost entirely sure the nearest classroom can hear it. Her hips start rocking, and she feels Eunwoo's fingers curl.

Jieqiong's red all over, drawing in shaky breath after breath, quivering against Eunwoo's fingers. She's dripping, wet all over with nothing but want and Eunwoo can only watch, can only fuck her harder and faster and take it all in, all the noises and breathy "is that all you've got"s and the hands that find themselves in her hair again, yanking hard.

Eunwoo feels Jieqiong starting to clench around her fingers and she knows she's going to come soon — her whining hikes up an octave, hips buck a little harder against her fingers — but Eunwoo's not going to let her. Jieqiong gets all cranky when she doesn't get what she wants and so fucking hot when she's all riled up and angry and Eunwoo _loves_ it.

Her hand moves, fingers slipping out of Jieqiong, and there's a snarl thrown in her direction, a fistful of hair pulled. Jieqiong's flushed and confused, front teeth biting down on her bottom lip, and she looks far too frustrated and maybe a little bit too pissed. Eunwoo grows warm at the sight.

"What th—"

Eunwoo merely grins, irritatingly so, and gives her clit one last hard press with her thumb and pulls her hand out of her panties. Her fingers are coated thick in slick, and she likes the way they stick. Jieqiong's eyes narrow out of annoyance, feels her fist have an urge to fly right across Eunwoo's face.

She _is_ mad, real furious — at who, whoever, she isn't quite sure. Herself? Because she couldn't get herself off fast enough when she _knew_ that Eunwoo was capable and more than likely to pull some bullshit like that? Or Eunwoo? Because she really fucking hates her and she's a bitch that won't let her come? But she acts out before her mind comprehends, partially blinded by anger, and her mouth wraps around Eunwoo's fingers sloppily and sucks them clean.

Eunwoo looks almost embarrassed, aroused with flushed cheeks. She swallows and Jieqiong only watches the way her throat works under her skin when she runs a tongue across her own lips. For a split second, she feels victorious, but then Eunwoo's smirking at her in that "didn't-expect-that-but-holy-shit-I-dig-it" kind of way and she gets hot all over.

Her hips buck out against nothing and her brows knit, eyes squeezing themselves shut at the irritating lack of touching on the other girl's part. "Fuck you," she spits out, tries to push Eunwoo away as her own hand forces itself under her skirt. If Eunwoo wasn't going to fuck her properly, then she's more than willing to do it herself.

"Fuck," Jieqiong's hard gaze locks onto Eunwoo's, soft sigh of relief escaping her lips when she manages to work two fingers into herself immediately, "you," and then her wrist moves, tentatively to begin with before her thrusts start to grow in speed.

Half of Jieqiong expects Eunwoo to go off in a fit of rage because _her_ fingers are supposed to be in her, not Jieqiong's own. Half of her expects _this_ , but not really: Eunwoo seems far too turned on by the sight of her touching herself to actually do anything, but she's quick to slot her lips against Jieqiong's again, muffling all her moans and dirty noises as her hands sit at her hips once again, thumbs slipping under the waistband of her skirt to drag it all the way up to her waist.

"You're so fucking impatient, huh? Needed me to fuck you that badly? Couldn't be a good girl and wait a little longer? No one's gonna wanna fuck a slut like you if you keep that up," Eunwoo breathes out, pulling away with a final lick to Jieqiong's bottom lip, and her eyes settle themselves on the way Jieqiong's wrist moves. "You look so good," Jieqiong lets a moan slip out, tries to tell herself mentally that it's definitely _not_ because of how Eunwoo's talking to her in the heat of the moment; this isn't the first time it happened, far from, but it still manages to sound so, _so_ good and make her fingers press into herself a little deeper and harder, "fucking yourself for me. But it doesn't feel that good, doesn't it? Not as good as me? Bet you're aching to have me fuck you nice and hard again, yeah?"

Her wrist moves faster in sync with every single word Eunwoo says to her, two fingers in and out, a thumb jamming hard at her own clit, and she feels the pressure starting to curl real nicely at the pit of her stomach. Just a little bit more and—

There's a hand, gentle almost, that takes a hold of her wrist and Eunwoo sucks hard on her bottom lip the same time she tugs and forces her fingers out of her. Jieqiong groans angrily, _almost_ jerks her knee right up between Eunwoo's legs; the lack of anything there would be real fucking surprising with how much of a dick Eunwoo is being.

"I'm gonna break your hand," Jieqiong seethes. "Let go."

"Aw, don't be like that." Eunwoo's grin is feral, toothy, and she lets go, only to let her own hands slide down Jieqiong's sides, thighs and then she's crouched down between her legs. "Who's gonna fuck you if you do?"

Jieqiong's about to slam her hips right into Eunwoo's stupid, stupid smiling face to show her _who_ really should be smiling right now, but the girl is faster than her; a hand reaches up to grasp hers, and before she knows it, the wet digits she's fingered herself with are eased right into Eunwoo's mouth and she can't help but moan at the feeling, soft.

Pressed right up against the inside of her cheek, Eunwoo merely sucks them off, drags her tongue across until they're clean and she's gotten every last lick of wetness off Jieqiong's fingers. A thumb smooths over the girl's upper lip, and Jieqiong likes the way the saliva catches, at her fingertips when she pulls away and dribbled messily across Eunwoo's lips.

There's a snort, a small laugh, a tongue that flicks over Eunwoo's mouth, "You're disgusting."

Jieqiong's reply to her snark is a breathy growl and Eunwoo gets it, somewhat, hands circling around her thighs, sliding up to hook her thumbs at the side of her panties, and she leans in a bit too far, teeth catching at the fabric, and then she's tugging them all the way down.

"Hell," Eunwoo breathes out against her on purpose, Jieqiong's hips jump, "you're so wet."

Jieqiong's gaze lowers, eyes hooded, and she sucks in a breath sharply at the sight: Eunwoo looks _so_ good between her thighs, face flushed and a tongue pressed up against her inner thigh. Her hips move out of instinct, and Eunwoo clicks her tongue at how eager she's getting, and the girl has to press her palms against her hips just to keep her still.

"Don't fuck with me, Jung," Jieqiong grits out, clenches her eyes shut when Eunwoo exhales again, " _Please_."

"Please what?"

Jieqiong's wound up so tight and she just wants to come so bad. Eunwoo almost feels bad. Jieqiong knows Eunwoo won't give in without some kind of incentive — after all, what's better than seeing the girl you despise from hell and back _beg_ for you? — so fuck her resistance to letting Eunwoo have a taste of victory over her _and_ her Eunwoo-hating ass for now, "Please? Eunwoo, please, come on, I want— need it so bad. Need _you_. I hate you so fucking much, but I want you to— _fuck_ — please— no one fucks me as well as you do, you know? You know it, I know you do," Jieqiong whines, and Eunwoo grins, wide, in return — all teeth, just like a shark. "So please? You have to fuck me, please, please, _please_ , and you have to let me come to this time. Please, I wanna come. I wanna come so fucking bad."

Eunwoo was planning to give Jieqiong what she wanted eventually, but having The Zhou Jieqiong beg? For her? She's got Zhou Jieqiong, prettiest (not even one of them; she's hands down the prettiest, but Eunwoo would never tell her that) girl in school, all hot and wet and begging for her — _her_ , the girl Jieqiong would have no second thoughts kicking off a cliff — and she's even got her saying _please_ , too. Eunwoo will have this bookmarked in her head for ages (or at least, until the next time they have another angry hook up). Screw it, she's gonna fuck Jieqiong real well, gonna give her something new to get flustered over the next time she tries to pick another fight.

Jieqiong's whimpering again and it's kind of cute, how her thighs tremble and she's so desperately trying to get some kind of contact, whether it's from Eunwoo or herself — she just _needs_ to be touched, doesn't really matter who the hell does it at this point. Eunwoo hikes up one of Jieqiong's legs up on her shoulder, forces out a huff of surrender when shaky hands skate down to grab her hair roughly, and she's more than prepared and willing when Jieqiong pulls her right in out of impatience.

Her tongue sticks right out, mouth open, and the first contact she makes with Jieqiong has the girl's head knocking back against the stall door so hard that she can hear the lock clack and her hips buck out so high that Eunwoo almost loses her footing. It doesn't seem to faze Jieqiong but she smoothes her palms down the back of Jieqiong's thighs out of concern anyway, murmurs a "you're okay" against her that has Jieqiong crying out a little bit too loud.

"Quiet, Jieqiong," A lick, tongue flat and straight up, and then she has Jieqiong feeling all of her words, "You've been _so_ good, too. Wouldn't want to ruin it, would you?"

"N— No," Jieqiong still finds time to respond, breathless, "o—oh, _oh_ , god, no."

Eunwoo's reply is just a hum before she presses her mouth firm against Jieqiong, gives her clit a flick with her tongue, once, twice. It's almost painful with how sensitive and turned on she's become, how every lick and drag of Eunwoo's tongue makes her hips twitch and she can't stop herself from rocking right down on the pressure.

"I—" Jieqiong tries, only for her words to die off into a moan when Eunwoo strokes right up her center, takes her throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucks, hard. The sound Jieqiong makes is pretty and her whole body shudders, hips rolling out a bit longer on their own. Another suck, a bit lighter, and Eunwoo is rewarded with a couple more horribly subdued gasps that get her scorchingly hot all over.

There's a final hard press with the tip of her tongue, and then a slow lick follows, slid a little lower, and lips pressing in just barely for a taste.

Jieqiong's all tight grasps at her hair, knuckles white, and a myriad of filthy noises when Eunwoo's tongue flattens, presses right up against her folds for a tease.

Her head tips back, mouth ajar, and her hands hold the back of Eunwoo's head far too harshly, fingers buried in her hair and pressing right into her scalp. Eunwoo makes sure to return the favour whether she knows it or not, her own fingers leaving ugly pink indents on Jieqiong's hipbones.

Eunwoo's hands drag down to her ass and she forces herself closer, all sorts of patterns licked against Jieqiong's clit before her tongue dips low and slides right in, easily, and it's slick and hot all over.

Jieqiong whines, and it's _loud_ , but Eunwoo's past the point of caring whether or not someone can hear them. Her tongue works a bit harder, moves deeper and licks hot in the girl like she needs to do this, like she needs Jieqiong to come as much as Jieqiong herself does. Jieqiong's hips move, jerks hard and fast and almost breaks something in Eunwoo's face, and she grinds right down on the heat, pressure building deliciously and muscles tensing. Her thighs clench, start to press the slightest against Eunwoo's head the same time the grip in her hair tightens.

Eunwoo doesn't even have the time to get her clit back in her mouth all the way, doesn't even have to suck, before her orgasm crashes right into her, so sudden and so hard that feels like she tripped head-first right into white space, stars and all. Her whole body feels way too hot and she trembles, knees on the very verge of giving out and head knocking back against the door hard enough for it to creak and rattle because her hands don't slam up against the door fast enough. She's shaking, like the temperature just dropped fifty degrees even though she's blisteringly hot all over, and entirely wet and Eunwoo just fucks her right through it, hands wound around her thighs to hold her up and keep her steady and she just sucks, presses her lips right in with a couple low laps just to get all the pooling wetness on her tongue.

Her hips get all twitchy by themselves, partially from the aftershocks shuddering through her body and partially because of how sensitive and jittery she's gotten all over. Eunwoo gives her one last suck, a few long licks to clean her up, and Jieqiong barely has it in her to choke out a moan from all the over-stimulation.

Jieqiong's breathing is heavy and shallow and it hikes and snags in a way Eunwoo likes, makes her feel like she's done a good job or something stupidly presumptuous like that. Eunwoo's face is red and sticky with sweat (and probably something else) and her hair's all mussed in a way that looks like she just got out of bed, but it's the middle of the school day and no one will believe it so maybe they can get away with the excuse of getting into a fight anyway and resorting to childish hair-pulling. She's one to talk though; she's flushed all over, face to chest, her shirt's missing two buttons, her panties hang off on the one leg Eunwoo props up.

Eunwoo breathes, stands up straight and lifts a hand to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, but Jieqiong gets to it before she can, grabs her wrist and pulls her right in for another kiss, lazy this time. Eunwoo kisses back a little more than eagerly, of course she does, because Jieqiong's still hot and a pretty good kisser anyway, even when she's thoroughly fucked and tired and surprisingly _not_ hurling a million insults her way instead. There's no biting, not when their lips are already bruised enough, but Eunwoo adds a dash of tongue anyway, just so Jieqiong can taste of herself a second time.

It rubs off as a little affectionate, how Eunwoo lets her lips linger for a bit longer than usual, but Jieqiong doesn't care or have it in her anymore to question it. Kind of even likes it.

"Pretty sure we have detention," Eunwoo says and Jieqiong sighs, curses under her breath as she bends down to fix and tug her soiled panties back up and pull her skirt back down to her hips, and she even makes time to give Eunwoo a pretty firm push to the shoulder, just to get her to give her space. That kind of ultra-close proximity might've worked when they were fucking, but now they're done and back to keeping distances.

Eunwoo isn't bothered, hardly, because she doesn't give a flying fuck about Jieqiong's panties, dirtied or not but preferably off, and she steps back anyway, bottling up the stupid remark she had for later. Kind of uncalled for too, getting physical, but they're still enemies after all. Once they're out of the bathroom, Jieqiong will be back to antagonizing Eunwoo in all those bad high-school-girl kind of ways, and Eunwoo will do exactly the same.

Jieqiong's buttoning her uniform, top to bottom, and she scowls when gets to the two missing buttons. "You still owe me a shirt," and she's already tucking the hem under her skirt without much more of a fight, "you ass."

"Skipping Mr. Han?" Jieqiong asks, reaches up to adjust Eunwoo's tie for her because it somehow ends up crooked and she'd rather not have anyone questioning to begin with. Eunwoo looks kind of conflicted, maybe even a little confused, and she should know herself whether or not she'd own up and go to the principal's as instructed or not, but it's not like she cares. Jieqiong definitely does _not_ care.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Period's almost over," Jieqiong unlocks the door, steps out a bit too hurriedly like she's been holed up in there for far too long and immediately faces the mirror to start fixing her own tie. "He'll probably just give us detention passes anyway."

Eunwoo leans against the threshold of the stall, "We—" 

The bell rings the exact moment Jieqiong finishes up with her tie and smoothes down the pleats of her skirt. A thumb rubs across her lips, and Eunwoo notices the lack of gloss on them and she licks her own lips, feels kind of victorious for kissing all of Jieqiong's peachy lip gloss off. She's fixed herself well enough for no one to expect anything besides their earlier classroom altercation with the strands of hair that just won't stay down, but the after-sex glow is still bright and very much there, stuck to her skin and flush across her face. She still looks so well-fucked in Eunwoo's eyes, but she guesses that's just a little something for her and _only_ her.

Jieqiong's already on her way out before she stops short, cranes her head back to give Eunwoo a look. "See you later."

"Later?"

"Detention, _and_ ," she says like it's the most obvious thing on Earth. She licks her lips, and there's a glint in her eyes Eunwoo has come to know a little too well. Her focus stays locked on Eunwoo's for a while longer before she tears her gaze away, only to give Eunwoo's body a very obvious once-over. Twice.

"We're not done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> my writing's a little rusty since i haven't written anything fic-related since 2015, so i hope it's somewhat tolerable yeah  
> can't believe my first pristin (and entirely explicit....) fic is.... this... but it's whatever now, i'm done begging for forgiveness  
> funny story: i was proofreading this and then i started crying out of nowhere............. hell here i come  
> seems very pwp-y but? a plot? .... it's more likely than you think  
> though not sure if there really will be another part to this - i have something drafted, but it's very meh - but stay tuned, i guess  
> give me a week or so? if it's not marked complete sooner or later then i probably went ahead and started a second part
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
